


Brown and Graham

by google_whovian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hannibal actually died, M/M, Mukozuke, Really Just Porn, this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/google_whovian/pseuds/google_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you thinking of?”</p>
<p>“Us...You and me together, all the things we could do together, killing together.” Matthew paused and looked Will over. “And how goddamn bad I want to peel that jumpsuit off you and take you against the wall.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown and Graham

**Author's Note:**

> pORN

“He’s dead.”

Will looked up from his flat mattress and sat up, glancing over Matthew. Hannibal was dead, Hannibal Lecter was dead. He shuddered and took a deep breath, dropping his head into his hands. “God-”

Matthew looked at him with a concerned expression and stepped forward leaning against the cell bars. “What, did I do something wrong? Do you want me to kill someone else? I can if you want…” He said in a frantic voice.

Will shook his head and stood. “I feel relieved and guilty.”

Matthew tilted his head to the side. “There’s no reason to feel guilt, Will. You've killed before I don’t see why you feel bad all of a sudden? You were born to kill.”

Will’s breath trembled and he pulled a hand down his face as he paced the length of the cold cell. “It is a different type of guilt- Brown...It is horrifying. Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper…”

Matthew looked at him with a bit of a smirk. “So what?”

“Now I have brought death upon Satan himself. It’s like a dying sickness in my body, because of me he’s dead and now I am no different from him. I-I can feel my back stretch and peel as the antlers of manipulation pierce my skin. I am no better than Hannibal Lecter, if I’m sitting in a cell or not.”

Matthew was barely listening; watching Will walk and talk those sweet poetic words was like music to his ears. Will was an artist when it came to speaking, those lips moving and to compose such fluid wo-

“How did you kill him?” Will asked looking at him curiously, his voice slightly stern.

“I crucified him in the pool house locker room. He hung from the ceiling, vulnerable. A bucket under his feet…” Matthew leaned against the bars now, his wicked smile widening as Will approached him. “Then I kicked the bucket from under his feet and there he was hung…”

Will was now against the bars, holding the cold steel as he imagined it. “Thank you, Matthew.”

“Anything for you,”

Will looked at his eager expression, the other stared at him like a kid in the candy store.

Matthew leaned forward slightly, now inches away from Will’s face. “Can I kiss you now?”

Will looked at him and nodded. Matthew beamed and spun his keys around his finger before he unlocked the door and stepped in, looking at Will in a new light, without the door separating them. This is how they should be, together, nothing in their way. They could run this country mad together.

Will raised an eyebrow, his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. “What are you thinking of?”

“Us...You and me together, all the things we could do together, killing together.” Matthew paused and looked Will over. “And how goddamn bad I want to peel that jumpsuit off of you and take you against the wall.”

Will smiled weakly. “You have a lot on your mind.”

“It’d make a lot more sense if I showed you instead.” He said then stepping forward and pushing his lips against Will’s. Matthew nearly collapsed from the contact, it was fantastic. He could smell the sweaty musk of Will’s skin and the terrible after taste of dinner on his tongue.

Will parted his lips as Brown’s tongue moved against his own and he pulled him closer, cupping his face to get more out of it. Will couldn't help but have deja vu from all of this, months ago Hannibal was in Will’s shoes and Will in Brown’s. Hannibal had swept him off his feet and the hot skin against the others was more of a commitment than words could say. Manipulation was a terrible thing. Will never thought much if Hannibal was ever serious about their personal times together.

“You are thinking elsewhere…” Brown pointed out against Will’s neck, then kissing the skin there.

Will shuddered and tugged at the white fabric against his back. “Then distract me.”

Matthew took that as an invitation and moved away so Will could see all of him. He pulled the white overcoat from his back and dumped it to the side and then his shirt. Will studied his tight muscles and divine abs, humming in approval. “I like what I see.” He said, wetting his dry lips.

“Your turn, Mr.Graham…”

Will grinned. “Wouldn't you much rather want to take them off yourself?” He asked stepping closer and raising his arms in emphasis.

Matthew wasted no time to step forward and pulled Will’s arms behind his back, shoving him against the wall. Will growled at the way he handled him and Matthew kissed his neck to apologize.  
The zipper of Will’s jumpsuit trailed down the track before it ended at the base of Will’s back. Matthew pulled the tacky clothes off his body, tugging it down to the floor. He pulled Will’s white tee off next, tossing it to the floor. Will stepped out of his shoes and kicked the clothes away, facing and standing fully naked in front of his admirer.

Matthew covered his mouth in disbelief and took in Will’s appearance. “You are gorgeous.”

Will blushed lightly and shuffled his feet, he was about to complain about Matthew’s long lasting gaze before the man had his cock, and was stroking him. Will gasped at the contact and pulled an arm around Matthew’s shoulder to pull him closer.

“Look at you…so eager for my attention.” Matthew said smirking.

Will didn't reply only adjusting against his dry hand and bucking into his grip as his pace increased. Will was beginning to be overcome by the pleasure and his head fell back against the wall. “Fuck.” He muttered and the hand disappeared a second later.

Will growled and opened his eyes to watch Matthew take out a bottle of lube and a condom from his scrub pants. “You getting fucked or me?”

Will blinked and looked away as he thought. The last time he was fucked was in Hannibal’s kitchen months ago. A part of him wanted it to stay like that, for Hannibal to be the last person in him, and coating his ass with his seed. “Fuck me hard- are you clean?”

Matthew nodded. “Of course,”

“Then don’t use the condom, I want to feel you. Only you and nobody else, I want you to make me forget anybody else before this.” Will said; swearing some part of him could hear Hannibal growling at that.

Matthew laughed. “Anything for you, anything,” He said then taking the lube and drenching the substance onto his fingers and turning Will back around, putting his two fingers against Will’s puckered hole. Will gasped and jumped at the cold touch against his skin. “F-Fuck…”

Brown eased his free hand down Will’s side and down to hold his hips. “You can take it baby,” He said as he eased his digits past the muscle. Matthew watched in awe as Will’s body clenched and worked against him. This moment was precious, seeing Will moan from his own hand, literally, seeing this dangerous and gifted man breaking at the seams.

After Matthew’s fingers were fully in him his knuckles against his skin, Will began to roll his ass down on the intrusion, groaning into his arm as the muscles inside of him stretched as best as possible.

Brown added another finger and pushed his body against Will’s, kissing his neck and shoulders and he began to fuck the empath, bringing Will to a mess of pants and swears. Will hummed and relaxed around the fingers as it began to smoothly move in and out of him, and Will wanted more. “M- Matt stop, I’m going to come soon if you don’t take me now.” He warned.

Matthew pulled his fingers from Will and kissed his neck when he huffed in protest. “Yes sir,” He said then taking the lube and bringing it down to coat his cock. Stroking himself a few times to bring him to his full hardness he spread Will’s legs apart and arched his back to get a beautiful view of the other’s perfect ass. “You ready?” Matthew asked teasing the head of his cock down Will’s crack.

Will pushed back on Matthew desperately and shuddered, his voice trembling. “D-Don’t tease me goddamnit.”

Brown giggled and put his cock against Will, pushing into him as slowly as possible. He couldn't hurt Will, which was a no-no; he wanted Will to accept this and to be comfortable around him. Will was all there was and if he did something to hurt him in anyway then he has failed.

Will moaned out, his face slack as he eased back on his cock as it filled him up. “Oh god yes- Matt-” Will moaned pressing back on him. “Fuck me hard, make me forget.” Will pleaded.

Matthew thrusted up to Will, making him cry out before covering his mouth. His scream echoing dangerously in the room. Though Matthew’s hips didn't slow. He continued to push up against Will. Will hadn't had any sexual activity in a long time, he hadn't even masturbated. There was no time for that when his life was on the line. But now his body was a new, tight like a virgin and the girth inside of him nearly made him scream.

Matthew didn't slow his pace only moving into him that much faster. This was better than anything, ever. He could feel Will, every hum vibrate through his body, every twitch of a muscle. “What do you want Will? Tell me what you want.” He asked between uneven breaths.

“I want it harder, please- faster, anything,” He instructed and within a second he could feel Matthew’s dick pull all the way out and back in. Matthew covered Will’s mouth just he was about to call out. Will moved back to match the rhythm and breathed against his fingers.

His body began to tense and he moved a hand down to take his cock but Matthew slapped it away taking his cock and stroking him with each thrust. “Like that Will? Huh? You like that baby?” He asked, penetrating him deeper, feeling himself get closer to the edge.

The empath nodded frantically. “Y-Yes- fuck!” Will flinched and sucked in a deep breath. “Matt right there, just like th-”. Matthew fucked against what he assumed was his prostate and Will’s legs trembled. That brought a moan to Matthew’s own lips and jacked him off faster, biting Will’s shoulder as the man under him moaned out and came. Matthew stroked Will dry, and caught him as he leaned weakly against the wall. He continued to pound against him, the sound of skin slapping echoing in the cell. Matthew’s body flexed and he came deep inside of Will, making Will hum at the feeling.

Matthew brought Will down to the floor carefully as he caught his breath. “T-That was amazing…” He said with a short laugh. “Thank you, Will…” He said tucking himself away and moving to get Will dressed. Will looked lazily up at Brown and allowed him to slip his clothes back on his sweaty body. Matt patted Will’s face carefully as he dozed. “Will? You okay?”

“Yeah...just tired…” He said with a small smile.

Matthew pulled him close and kissed him for a long time.

\-----

When Will woke up he hadn't known if it was a dream or not, and that worried him. He looked uneasily at the different nurse who woke him up and cuffed him, claiming that he had a visitor. As he made his way down the dark long halls he saw Matthew at the end of the corridor, leaning against the wall and twirling the keys on his fingers. When they approached him Matthew unlocked the door for them. “Good morning, Mr. Graham.” He said with a hint of a smile and wink.

Will smiled back and nodded to him. “Morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will write better shit later I swear, this was rushed.


End file.
